


【日狛】日常。

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 7





	【日狛】日常。

※日狛，大學生設定。  
※已交往。  
※私設有，OOC有

狛枝凪斗與日向創交往也有段時間。

這故事得從高中說起，或者準確點是說高中的畢業旅行那時就開始。

日子的細數狛枝很難記得，只曉得在一起的每一天都十分幸福。畢業後自己跟日向物色了校園臨近的公寓，樓層不高也不低有陽臺，午後時會有些許陽光恰好形成夏天不會太熱，冬天不會太冷的環境，各項設施也齊全得很，三間臥室一個公共環境以及廚房，對於在外生活的學子相當不錯。

在房東向狛枝介紹時，狛枝四處看著，一面等著日向。不若自己碰巧趕上尖峰時段的列車，日向被擁擠的人潮擠在外頭，兩人自然的分開行動。首先，狛枝就先來看看臨近的套房了，一系列約著看的同時，狛枝也心裡默默有底大概是這裡，雖說多了一套房，不過想來未來會有必要的，也碰巧因為尾聲了，日向也即使趕到，手裡挽著外套，一路上人潮把他搞得有些狼狽的模樣惹得狛枝不禁笑了起來。

細碎地說著。狛枝大概向日向自己的意思，以及方才房東的條件、租金等，各方考慮後，兩人終於敲定這裡。

咳、以上就是兩人正式同居的開始。雖然用一種說法也是室友的意思。

剛剛搬入的時候，日向也很訝異。

「你的行李就這些？」  
看著在客廳對起的私物，日向問道。

「嗯啊…」  
愣地回望著日向，狛枝答應著。自己的所有物不過一個行李箱可以裝載完，最多也只是有因為冬天的大衣無法縮減額外裝了一袋，一一拿起時叫人訝異的有些不可思議。所以很快地，狛枝便上前幫忙日向的整理，途中還發現正常高中生的收藏，而忍不住笑鬧日向起來，在日向還沒發現時狛枝地聲音突然的飄了出來。

「……嘿誒～日向君喜歡這樣肉感的身材啊…」

「嗯…？」  
被喚名時日向還困惑著，在雜物堆內站起身找著已經消失在雜物裡的狛枝，所幸對方那一頭顯眼的粉白髮絲，日向很快找著對方以及對方手裡翻閱著的本子。

「哇啊啊…你做什麼看起來啊」  
自己收拾時完全忘了這東西的存在，一個勁地往箱內塞著，沒想到會被狛枝發現。驚慌地撲上前，日向完全沒多想地一腳踩進空箱內跌了進去。這樣一面嬉鬧一面整理也足足花了兩人一天的時間。

當天晚餐也是叫了外賣披薩一塊吃。

說來確實不可思議，但是兩人真的住一塊，只是當晚狛枝還是找了藉口回自己的臥房整理私物。

說起來告白的事，也是由狛枝說起的，對方也順勢應了下來，但隨著時間過去，兩人之前倒也不見什麼過分的接觸。

一方面狛枝擔心對方會被自己噁心到，像是喜歡男人什麼，一點也不正常，但自己便是如此渴望地被對方抱才說的。而一方面又擔心彼此做了後見面也會難受什麼的，畢竟自己跟對方完全不能不把這當一回事。

一拖就快要開學，在正式入學前學長姐們為他們這一屆的新生辦了場迎新，也跟其他科系聯合起來，在入學前彼此就能多加認識。

場上狛枝跟日向也遇到不少熟人。像是被大學的機械系選上的左右田，以及特別被選來做經理的貳大，大致上除了兩人外，大部分的人都是因為才能，一半已經算是在服務這所大學而存在。

聊天的過程，日向也偶然的把空下的臥房租了出去，畢竟是認識的也好，才不用特意擔心東西失竊。只是對於對方而言似乎不是一件好事的開頭。

許是太過開心，那一天狛枝喝多了。  
在自己跟大夥們許久的同時對方早早地消失在人海之中。明白狛枝個性的日向自然明白他沒走遠，只是自己完全對對方的下落沒有概念，在排隊上巡了會後，走進廁所。

廁門也沒關的虛掩著，一聽就是難受得很， 大概是候著對方差不多時，才把人抓了起來喝口水歇息下。

吐得一臉蒼白，反倒是刺激下生理泌出的淚水讓眼眶有些泛紅，依著洗手台，狛枝看起來還是有些難受。

「沒事嗎？還要吐嗎？」

垂下頭，狛枝晃著否認，但身體的不適還是讓他暫且無法離開，乾咳著險些吐出什麼地嘗試著。

也因為這樣，兩人比起其他人早退了很早。

「到底在幹什麼啊……真是的、再高興也要有限度啊……」  
本想叫計程車的，但狛枝這樣的模樣讓兩人一直等不到願意接送他們的司機，無奈日向只好揹著對方緩慢地步行回去，雖然不遠，但自己多少也喝了些，走起路來還是有些不穩，更何況對方在自己身上不安穩地動著。

「日向…君」  
酒氣摻和著狛枝氣息的聲音在自己肩頭輕喚著。

「……我不舒服」狛枝忽然地喚聲讓日向停下腳步，但隨後差點讓日向跟著絆倒地嚇了跳。  
「咦、等」

以往走來只要幾十分的路程，今天顯得十分漫長，不過幸運地是最終彼此能順利到家。

放下身上醉得不醒人事的傢伙，日向試圖幫他脫去鞋子在把人稍微洗過澡，不過光是拖鞋的動靜就被人給弄醒，顫巍巍地站起身來按倒日向。

「等、狛枝」  
猛地被對方按到，日向絲毫沒預想到，直直的被玄關落差絆得。所幸雙手即時地撐住自己免得撞到頭的看著自己懷裡的人。

還沒等自己再叱責地說什麼前，對方已經蹭上吻來。說實話這並不是什麼多美好的事，對方跟自己的嘴裡隨都殘著酒味，但那苦澀以及對方口裡吐過後殘存的氣味，讓日向還是無法好好享受的憋著氣。

近乎要憋不住前，日向撐起上身翻了過來壓制對方。忽然的轉換讓對方一時間無法適應的腦袋轉了起來，只來得及扯住日向的領口穩住自己。

日向有時候也會像這樣摸不清狛枝的想法，但這或許就是所謂的酒膽吧…彼此之間都害怕著這一步，然而今天即使錯了也無妨吧……。不過這麼想著同時，日向也怕對方是否真的可以接納自己，否則自己不就單純成了趁對方危急時的壞人了嗎……。

「吶…狛枝…做嗎？」拍著縮在自己胸口的粉白腦袋，日向輕聲問著。微弱的動作下，狛枝輕點著蹭著日向，含糊的『嗯…』應著。

半摟半拖地帶起狛枝，日向雖然醉但腦子還算是清醒得，只是酒精充斥的腦袋讓自己身體有些沉重，更別提下身。

彼此搬進來的那天對於忽然被翻起的收藏日向是看了下，確實對於有肉的身材挺有感覺的，不自覺就自己做起那樣的事，但一想到自家戀人早些時候的問題，日向還是忍住停手，奔往淋浴間沖涼，就怕給對方發現帶來什麼不好的事情，雖然即時冷靜下來了，那夜自己還是沒忍住在夢中遺精，一早醒來懊悔的坐在床上，日向還真的苦惱這剛剛換上的床單該怎麼辦好。

說起來那場夢，就他現在一樣，對方溺在自己頸側啄吻著，每一次吐息地溫熱都撫著自己，粗喘著日向沒忍住的悶哼出聲。

下身被自己的意淫刺激著，在有限的空間內性器脹得難受，日向順勢攔住狛枝的腰身，抵上自己。

忽然被貼上的慾望吸引了狛枝，同性間不需要言語，狛枝也明白，對方的難受，伏下身，拉開拉鏈釋放裡頭的莖身。

已然茁壯起來的肉莖貼著狛枝的臉側，小舌繞著冠狀勾輕舔著，隨後狛枝覆上自己的唇瓣沿著莖身向上滑動。莖身下凸起的血管流竄著灼熱，輕吐著，性器在兩人的注視下隨著狛枝的舉動彈動，或許是晃動的幅度，狛枝總覺得對方又脹大了些。

明明如此煽情的畫面自己也感受到，但偏偏感覺僅僅堆積在下身的灼熱上，悶脹得難受，伸手撫弄著也不見自己有所反應。

「唔嗯……唔」  
疲軟的性器在自己的揉弄下有些疼，可絲毫無法舒緩體內的躁動。思忖著，狛枝吐出已經足夠濕潤的性器，本來撫弄下身的手轉而探往身後。

雖然是自己告白，而且彼此間還沒能確定怎麼樣的形式，但是下身的難受以及狛枝本人的意願也是渴望著對方。

觸著身後的穴口，乾澀的感覺使狛枝自己也不敢輕舉妄動，畢竟自己什麼準備都沒做，但從日向眼中他絲毫不了解只是低頭看了眼對方依然沒反應的下身。

「是喝多了嗎？」

「不知道…唔…」扭著腰，吞沒自己的指節時那感受著實不好，腸壁的黏膜以及嫩肉推擠著自己，但如果不拓展自己些等會自己肯定會難受的，雖然按照對方的樣子放進去的可能並不大，但是自己下腹的難耐確實需要日向的協助。

「日向君、幫…幫幫我…」  
問著，對於戀人的求助日向自然不會放任不管，雙手繞進對方腋下抱起對方坐往床上。按下對方的腿根，日向抬手扶著對方的性器納入口中。

「咿！！」溫熱軟嫩的口腔包裹自己的敏感時，狛枝抬手含住手背仰著頭無聲地尖叫著，疲軟的性器被全數包裹在日向口中用舌頭揉弄著，如此下身的悶脹越是難受，一股不滿的清液猛地從自己鈴口射出。溢出對方口中，狛枝也無法明白自己的身體怎麼了，只是那瞬間穴口頻頻收縮著一股空虛感。

愣愣地相互對望著，日向先是開口安撫。

「沒事的…」本以為只是安撫而已，對方卻做著與之相反的行為。勃起著還未釋放的性器隨著日向的安撫一步步逼近，灼熱的體液蹭著穴口、以及狛枝垂軟的下身，彼此的差異讓人看得難受，早知道自己不該喝那麼多的，但是疲軟的下身貼著對方的硬挺時摸索起來的感覺與彼此同樣硬挺時蹭去的看見截然不同，光是如此日向忍不住留戀地蹭著那與狛枝相同蒼白得透紅的性器，薄透的皮膚下是淡淡青紫的血管，雖然努力地跳動著，但下身就是起不了反應，幾次下後，日向低沉地向狛枝道歉。

自己的忍耐以及到了極限，扶起自己的下身，指節抹開前端的清液，撫向狛枝的穴口，不像外頭的乾澀，狛枝的內裡正興奮地緊縮著。

破入的前端被熱烈的歡迎著，頭端的每一吋都被腸壁吸吮著。  
「呃…啊唔…」對方難受地喘著，畢竟潤滑做得實在不徹底，光是前端的進入就足以叫狛枝難受，同時身體也興奮地顫抖著，就來他自己也無法分別是疼還是舒服的情緒。

夾起雙腿，推著日向的後腰，與其卡得不上不下不如一次的痛苦。

扯著對方的衣領，狛枝喊著，下一刻日向便如他所願的沒入所有。囊袋被日向的下腹擠著緊貼著狛枝自己，完全沒入的瞬間刺激的前列腺，刺激自己射出一小股清液，穴口也隨之頻頻收縮，自己似乎去了，眼前一片茫白。

看著狛枝渙散的模樣，日向輕聲地喚著。

「狛枝…狛枝…」

「嗯…？」

「我開始動…沒問題吧？」

「啊啊……」輕嘆著回應對方。

日向是在對方的應允下開始抽動著，每一下都刺激著對方體內的敏感，引得對方愉悅地喘息著，而按著狛枝腰身抽動的同時，對方高弓著上身呻吟著，甚至在強烈的快感下緊絞著日向，一聲低喘。  
「唔…狛枝放鬆點…」

「不…哈啊…不行…唔」過分的刺激讓對方有些不知所措蹭著床單，擰出一大片皺褶。

而日向勸不了對方也只好按著腰窩，輕輕一按，狛枝身體本能的鬆了下來，但刺激仍然存在，性器劃過的同時，雙手無處安放地擁抱住自己，隔著衣物，逐漸敏感起來的乳首蹭得狛枝更加難受，呻吟地最後是聽得有些嘶啞難受。不過正因為如此才更加吸引人，瞇著眼，日向咬著唇憋住自己的慾望。本想先抽出緩緩自己的，卻被狛枝先一步感覺到退出的動作而猛力一夾，一聲低吟下，日向迫不得已的壓下身，下身緊緊貼著狛枝的會陰一次次地顫抖著，濁白的體液隨之滿溢出來，泛在莖身外圍上，低喘下日向恢復平靜後，緩慢地退出自己，過程腸壁內裡流竄的液體以及莖身的挪動不知道是何刺激，狛枝本來來跟著喘息平緩自己的同時一陣抖動，伴著黏膩難耐的呻吟夾著日向部分的莖身，過程未曾起過反應地陰莖在顫抖下射出一股濁白。

過分強烈的高潮下，狛枝身體細微地顫抖著，光是自己跟日向的呼吸帶起的磨蹭都能叫他啞著聲音呻吟著，緩了好一會才把靠在自己臉上的手往日向下身輕輕一推吐出繳械完的性器。

彼此間的混亂狛枝看得也難受，但才要起身踏往地面，全身就軟塌下來跌坐在床下，所幸鋪了地墊才不算太疼。

「要去哪啊……」看著對方如此，日向伸手拉了把問道。

「去洗澡…」沒什麼好氣地說道。

看著對方裹在襯衫下的頸子依然泛著薄紅，酒氣根本沒退多少，放這樣的醉漢自己去日向著實無法放心，一番爭論下，兩人便一塊進去 。


End file.
